Christmas Gift
by Hippo Scuba
Summary: Christmas at the Deetz's house can get a little out of hand, especially with Lydia's mother running the show. With all the materialistic decorations crowding the place, it can be easy to forget what's truly important...


Christmas Gifts

Hey there! So, it's getting near Christmas time and I thought I'd do a little something to get myself into more of a holiday spirit. Also, it might be considered as a little gift to all of those who read it.

So, enjoy!

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and it seemed that every room in the Deetz's household was overflowing with Christmas ornaments, lights, and decorations of every kind. Mostly in part to Delia's constant chattering about how this was the perfect opportunity for both Charles and Lydia to show off their creativity.

Lydia currently sat on a small wooden chair, resting her head in her hands as she watched her mother hand large strings of tacky Christmas lights up to her father, who was currently balanced precariously on his tip-toes on top of a rickety stool in an attempt to reach the ideal spot to place the lights.

"Delia, dear. Don't you think the tree has enough lights already? I mean... I can hardly even _see_ the tree anymore!" Charles told her nervously, hooking the light around a small branch that was sticking out from among all the other decorations adorning the tree.

"Oh Charles, the more decorations the better! What better way to express our Christmas spirits than through the decoration of our very own Christmas tree?" Delia chastised her husband, hitting him lightly and causing him to shake violently in order to keep his balance on the stool. She shook her head at her husband's behaviour and bent down to a cardboard box near her feet, pulling out a rather gaudy looking star-shaped sculpture hand handing it up to her husband, "Besides, this is the last thing."

Charles wobbled dangerously, turning around on the stool to grab the handmade craft. The odd angle he was at cause him to lose his balance, and with a loud yelp he fell off the stool and collided with the ground.

"Father!" Lydia went wide-eyed at the loud noise and pushed herself off of her own chair to run to her father's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Lydia. I'm fine." Charles sighed, and whispered "I think I was taken off guard by your mother's sculpture."

Lydia glanced quickly towards the sculpture and giggled at her father's comment. It really wasn't the prettiest thing she'd ever seen adorn the top of a Christmas tree. Probably not even in the top 100, now that she thought about it. But it always made Delia so happy when she thought someone liked her artwork.

"I'll help you." The girl spoke, reaching over to grab the sculpture that had fallen onto the ground. She picked up the fallen stool and climbed on top of it, getting onto her tip-toes herself to try and reach the top of the tree. She didn't even come close to reaching it. Her father lifted her up to the top of the tree, and she quickly stuck the tacky decoration there before she was set down again.

"Why thank you, Lydia!" Delia grinned, clasping her hands in front of herself in sheer joy as she regarded the tree. "Now doesn't that look beautiful?" She sighed dreamily.

"Oh, yes, mother... beautiful." Lydia stated in between giggles, subconsciously dusting her hands off. She had been busy all day helping her family set up all of these Christmas decorations; she had barely had any time to herself. Now that they were finally done, the first thing that her mind turned to was the small box that she had stowed away in her back pocket. She reached back and patted it, just to assure herself that it was still there, as she turned from the brightly lit living room and dashed for the stairs before her parents could make another excuse for something they should do together. "Well, I'm going to go to my room to, erm... wrap Christmas presents!" She called to them as she ran up the stairs, closing the door behind her as quickly as she could.

The girl's room wasn't nearly as decorated as the rest of the house. There was a very small Christmas tree sitting on her bedside table, orange and white lights flickering lazily and illuminating the rather odd decorations that were on top of it. A couple plastic spiders and bats hung limply from the tree's small branches, though that was basically it. There was no star on top of the tree, though the girl liked it anyways. She didn't care nearly as much about decorating as her mother seemed to.

She grinned at the little tree and hopped up to her bed, pulling the small box out from her back pocket and looking at it. The little box was wrapped with black and white striped wrapping paper, with a small black bow tied tightly around it. The girl turned it around in her hands for a moment, before a loud _'tap'_ made her jump slightly and clutch the little present closer to herself.

"Hey Lyds! It's about time you showed up." A voice sounded from somewhere in her room, which made the girl's grin widen even more.

"Where are you?" Lydia giggled, looking around the room and momentarily forgetting about the gift in her hands.

"Where else, babes?" The voice spoke, as the grinning figure of her best friend appeared in her mirror. "What took ya so long?" He questioned, still grinning widely at the girl.

"Sorry Beej. I had to help my parents set up the decorations. It took forever!" Lydia laughed at her friend.

"Pfft! Why would ya wanna waste your time helping your folks do something like that?" The ghost questioned her, shoving his pinky finger into his ear and using it to pick out a large wad of ear wax. The girl just shook her head and grinned.

"It's not a waste of time, BJ. I like spending time with my family." Lydia explained, earning a sceptical look from her friend. "That's what Christmas is all about."

"Christmas?" Beetlejuice repeated incredulously, slapping his hands against the glass of the mirror. "Babes, why didn't you say so! I love Christmas!" He exclaimed, and suddenly a Santa Claus style suit appeared on him, only in black and white.

"You do?" Lydia stifled another giggle with a hand.

"Yeah! It's the one day a year people are _expected_ to give me stuff!" The ghost cackled loudly, kicking his feet back into the air as he continued to laugh and changed back into his normal clothes.

Lydia shook her head lightly and grinned.

"Well, speaking of that..." Lydia began, raising the small gift in her hands up in front of her and shaking it slightly. "I got something for you."

The ghost's eyes widened in surprise at the small package the girl waved in front of her face, and his grin widened even further. "Aww, Lyds! Ya shouldn't have!" He gushed, clasping his hands together in front of him as a look of awe overcame him. Lydia couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. "Well, are ya gonna keep me in suspense, or are ya gonna let me outta here?" He joked, eyeing the girl's gift to him.

"Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" The girl called out as her friend cheered and leapt through the mirror and flew to her bed, landing beside her and making grabbing motions for her to hand the present over. Lydia giggled once more, passing the present over to him, and watching him with an eager expression.

He grabbed it and tore the paper off of the carefully wrapped gift, tossing it carelessly to the side to get at whatever was inside. It was a small box, and he tore the lid off that as well, looking into the box greedily and flipping it upside down over his hand expectantly. Out of the small box fell into his hands a small ceramic beetle. It was carefully painted with black and white stripes and polished to a fine shine.

Beetlejuice blinked down at the small gift in his hands and flicked it up to hold it with his thumb and forefinger. Closing an eye and regarding it even more closely. He shrugged and threw it up into the air, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out as he lifted his head to catch the small craft when it fell back down.

"Beej, no!" Lydia gasped, leaping up and grabbing it before it came back down. She clasped it against herself protectively.

"Well gee, Lyds! What am I supposed to do with it?" Beetlejuice shot her a questioning look and placed his hands on his hips.

"Looking at it might be nice." Lydia rolled her eyes and handed the gift back to her friend, if not a little hesitantly. He simply looked down at the little bug for a few moments, trying to figure out exactly what it was for.

"I still don't get it." He said, scratching his head.

"There's nothing to get, BJ. It's just a decoration." She explained, a small grin returning to her face. "My mother insisted that we all make our own decorations to add to the Christmas tree, so I thought I'd just make you a present instead."

"Wow."Beetlejuice grinned as he looked down at the small hand-made decoration. "So you're telling me you'd rather spend your time making me a present, than helping your folks decorate your place?"

"Well, I didn't say that!" Lydia giggled, "But yeah."

"Aww, babes!" He exclaimed, pulling the girl into a sloppy one armed hug. "You make me feel so wanted!" He stated, turning into a giant poster of his face that said 'wanted' on the bottom before turning back to normal. "But why didn't ya just buy something? Seems a lot easier!"

"You're not exactly the easiest guy to buy for, Beej." Lydia laughed. She actually had been considering buying something for him, but soon discovered that most of the things for sale in the living world stores probably wouldn't interest him that much. "And besides," she continued, resting her hand over his, "I made this especially for you. A gift made by hand is always more meaningful than one bought in a store."

"It is?" The ghost blinked, a little taken aback by her sincerity.

"Sure. It shows that I care enough about you to take the time and make you something that you'd really like. Anyone can just buy someone something. Christmas isn't about the presents anyways, it's about showing people you care about them!" The girl laughed again.

Beetlejuice just grinned goofily down at his friend, looking once more at the small ornament in his hand once more before stuffing it into his pocket. It somehow seemed to hold a lot more meaning now that Lydia had explained the whole thing to him. Though he still didn't exactly see the point of it, after all it's not like he had a Christmas tree to decorate or anything. It _almost_ made him feel guilty for not getting anything for her. To be honest, he didn't even remember that it was Christmas-time.

"Lyds, you sure know how to make a ghost feel all warm and fuzzy inside..." He grinned widely, hopping up off of her bed to stand in front of her, "But listen babes, I gotta split!" He told her, a large crack splitting him down the middle and revealing him to be literally 'fuzzy' on the inside, before pulling himself together. "See ya later?"

Lydia just started laughing again at her friend's antics, covering her mouth with her hand and nodding up at him.

"Great! Later babes!" He shouted, disappearing from her room in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A few moments later, random object after random object could be seen flying from Beetlejuice's closet. After a couple minutes of this, an aggravated groan sounded from somewhere inside of it as a dejected Beetlejuice stormed out and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Even with most of those pesky skeletons outta there, I _still_ can't find anything good to give Lydia for Christmas!" He complained, pulling on his hair in frustration.

He dragged himself over to his couch and plopped himself down onto it with a heavy sigh, the sudden disturbance on the couch kicking up rather large plumes of dust from the filthy piece of furniture. He rested his head in his hands in frustration and tried to come up with something.

Lydia was the most thoughtful person he knew, and definitely his best friend. Sure, he had Jacques and Ginger, but he didn't really consider them friends. They were always complaining about him in one way or another. Lydia never did that. She only had nice things to say about him, despite his many faults. He could screw up royally, and be on the brink of being sentenced to an eternity in Sandworm Land, and she'd still stick up for him. Never in his life (or afterlife, for that matter) had someone cared for him that much.

"Lyds deserves something awesome!" He stated to himself, pounding his fist into his palm with a new look of determination. "And who better to get her the best present ever than the ghost with the most!" He questioned himself, hopping up off of the couch and simply floating before it. "But I'm not gonna find anything good enough lying around this dump." He told himself, looking around the place in contemplation. "So, where... Ah-hah!" He snapped his fingers and vanished once again, only to reappear in the main lobby of the Neitherworld Shocking Mall. "There's gotta be something Lyds would like down here!" He exclaimed, darting around from display to display.

His mind zoomed as he regarded all the different stores. Everything from weird jewellery to creepy confections. He stopped momentarily in front of the Neitherworld Pet Shop, thinking of how much Lydia went on about how 'cute' all the strange creatures were in there. She probably would like one of the Neitherworldian animals, though she probably wouldn't like the fact that she'd have to hide it from her parents all the time. Her father especially would freak if he saw one of the creatures, which could be amusing for him to watch, but somehow he didn't think Lydia would find it all too funny. So he quickly decided against it.

After a while more of wandering around the mall, he began to get frustrated once more. He was running out of stores, and running out of time.

"Rrgh! You'd think in a mall as big as this one, there'd be _something_ good enough for Lyds." The ghost muttered to himself, walking down the mall's halls with his hands shoved down his pockets. He felt the small handcrafted beetle that Lydia had made just for him, and pulled it out of his pocket to look at it again. It wasn't anything special, really. But it was strange how something so small could make him feel so wanted, just because Lydia had made it. He couldn't remember anyone ever making him a present before, and it made him feel better than he'd ever care to admit to anyone.

He was knocked out of his line of thought by someone roughly running past him, followed by another person, and another. Soon it seemed a whole mob of panicking people were running by him, shoving him out of the way to get to the opposite end of the mall.

"Hey, watch it! What's the rush? Is there a sale I didn't hear abou—AAAHHHH!" Beetlejuice suddenly shrieked, jumping up above the rushing crowd and floating there in frozen shock at what he was seeing. A massive crack was forming in the hard tile of the mall, forcing its way along the ground in a jagged fashion, almost chasing the sound of the rushing crowd and panicking people as they ran. A loud roar could soon be heard as a thunderous crashing filled the area, sending rocks and other debris all over the place as a giant purple head crashed into the building, soon followed by a massive slithering body. It roared once again, sending every single being in the mall rushing out to the nearest exit screaming.

The sandworm flicked its huge tail around, sending it crashing into nearby walls and windows, shattering them on impact. It crashed its body into displays and stores, grabbing anything it could get its massive jaws onto and ripping it apart.

As everyone ran for the exit, Beetlejuice floated over the crowd staring at the dangerous creature in complete shock. How the heck had a sandworm managed to get up there! He had no idea. All he knew was that he absolutely _hated_ them...

With another window-shattering roar, the sandworm reared its head into the air and dove back down into the floor of the mall. The movement sent a massive shockwave throughout the ground as another humongous crack formed throughout the ground. It sent people tripping in their panic to get away, and sent people flying into the air. One of which collided with Beetlejuice and made him lose his grip on the small gift that Lydia had given him. He had just enough time to gasp in shock before it bounced along the ground and slipped down into one of the cracks leading into Sandworm Land.

"AHHH!" Beetlejuice screamed again, darting past a bunch of panicking bodies to peek over the edge of the large hole, only to see his gift plummet down into the never-ending desert below. He stood over the hole, frozen at what had just happened. He had just lost Lydia's gift to him! A new sense of panic overcame him as images of Lydia working to make him his present swam in front of his mind's eye. He shook his head a little to rid himself of those images, and before he thought about what he was doing he dove into the gaping crack down into Sandworm Land.

* * *

Sand seemingly kicked itself high up into the air. Upon closer inspection it could be seen that it was in fact being thrown out of a large hole. Beetlejuice frantically dug in every direction, his eyes darting from place to place in an attempt to find his missing present. After a moment he flew up into the air and looked at the scene, still looking around for any sign of the little handmade craft. Sand had been flung everywhere in his attempt to find the gift, digging a large hole in the process. He couldn't see it anywhere.

The ghost groaned loudly, pulling his hair once again in frustration and landed on the ground, only to give the sand a forceful kick.

"Lydia's gonna be steamed!" He yelled, suddenly transforming into a black and white striped kettle and blowing a torrent of steam out of the top before going back to his normal form. He stuck a hand in his mouth and chewed furiously at his red-tipped nails as he thought about what Lydia would say if she found out he'd lost her gift to him. He could see how it would go already. Lydia would be heartbroken, and accuse him of not caring enough about her gift to take care of it. She'd be angry with him for losing it, and sad that all her hard work making it for him was wasted. She'd probably send him away for ruining her Christmas! He thought to himself worriedly, spinning his head on his shoulders really fast in pure agitation before placing a hand on either side of his face to stop it "She's gonna hate me for this!" Y with another wave of panic surged through him as he suddenly realized that, as if it couldn't get any worse, he still had yet to get her a present...

The ghost let out a frustrated scream as he kicked another patch of golden sand. He crossed his arms and sat cross-legged, floating in the air as he sailed above the humongous desert and continued looking over the vast expanse of never-ending sand. He hadn't seen exactly where his gift had landed, and finding something so small in a place so large seemed to be almost impossible. He could keep looking until next Christmas and maybe not even find it.

"Now I hate Sandworms even more..." Beetlejuice muttered bitterly, eyes still scanning the ground below for any sign of the impossibly small present.

_ Sandworms._ He had almost forgotten about those in all the thought of trying to find his gift. He was still in Sandworm Land!

"Great. How can this day get any worse?" He grumbled to himself, but immediately went wide-eyed and slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it. For somewhere in the distance a low rumbling could be heard, which made the ghost perk up and look around the area.

The rumbling became louder and a small mound of sand seemed to be pushing itself up from the ground, moving along the desert floor. Beetlejuice froze once again in fear, and fell from his floating position into a sitting position in the sand. The mound of sand suddenly stopping in its tracks and changing direction to speed towards the ghost. Beetlejuice could only watch in terror as the mound sped towards him, growing in size every moment, until out of the sand burst a massive Sandworm, roaring loudly enough to force him to cover his ears. Only until the Sandworm lowered his head down in front of Beetlejuice to regard him with hungry-looking eyes, did the ghost move an inch from his sitting position.

"AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed and ran faster than he had ever remembered running before, signalling the massive worm to roar once again and give chase. Ducking back underneath the sand to follow him, unseen. Beetlejuice continued running, never did it cross his mind that he could actually _fly_ to get away from the Sandworm. Running on pure instinct, all he could think of was getting as far away from the creature as possible.

He ran for what seemed like forever, hiding behind a rock formation and sliding down against the wall to sit with a loud sigh. He carefully peeked out from behind it, worriedly scanning the area for any sign of the dangerous creature. No sign of it.

He ran a hand over his face in relief, trying to come up with something, when something caught the corner of his eye. There was what appeared to be a small pipe that said 'exit' seemingly attached to the sky. If he could get up there, he would be able to make his escape!

"Now, how am I supposed to get up there?" He contemplated his situation, before slapping himself on the forehead and floating up into the air towards the pipe. He reached the pipe and went over to the nearby latch that would open the exit separating the Neitherworld from Sandworm Land. "Stupid latch! Open up!" He commanded, twisting it with all his might to no avail. He growled angrily and turned into a sledgehammer, bashing the latch repeatedly in an attempt to get it to open, only to change back a moment later and inspect his work. "WHAT KIND OF EXIT IS THIS!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the vast desert.

Suddenly, a load roar once again sounded from beneath him as the Sandworm from before launched its massive body out of the ground below and up towards the ghost. Beetlejuice shrieked and grabbed onto the pipe, holding onto it as tightly as he could and squeezing his eyes shut as the worm bit the pipe beneath him, mere inches from where he was clinging, tearing it right out of the 'sky'.

"_Phewf..._" He sighed as the worm fell back towards the ground, and Beetlejuice's hold on the pipe loosened a little in relief. The worm had bitten the sealed door right out from the pipe! All he had to do now was climb through it! He swung his way around the pipe quickly, about to fly up it faster than he'd ever flew before, when something strong collided into him and sent him flying against the nearby rock instead.

He slid to the ground and shook his head to relieve himself of the shock, looking up just in time to see what it was that had hit him. The Sandworm's tail slithered back underneath the sand with a quick flick.

He glanced back up to the pipe in the sky, seeing a clearly made path leading straight from where he was back up to the Neitherworld. All he had to do was get back up there. Standing a little shakily, he looked around the place, almost as if expecting the worm to pop up again out of nowhere. He shuddered at the thought, thinking only in that moment of escaping, he flew up towards the pipe, not taking his eyes off of it until another loud roar sounded from underneath him and he sped up. The Sandworm once again launched itself out of the ground and up to the ghost, catching him off guard and pinning him against the rock with the edge of its massive snout.

"Woah! Easy there, big guy!" The ghost stammered, looking up into the hungry eyes of the Sandworm, not sure whether or not it could even understand him. "We can talk this out, right?" He cracked a big grin, only to be rewarded by a large gust of air from the Sandworm's nostrils. "... Please?" He squeaked in a tiny voice, suddenly being thrown up into the air by the Sandworm. He screamed loudly as he fell back down towards the open jaws of the massive worm, covering his eyes in preparation for the inevitable, stopping suddenly in mid air as the worm caught him by his suit and held him there between its strong jaws. The worm dropped him back onto the ground and pinned him once again against the rock. Beetlejuice just looked up at the worm with wide eyes, the occasional stunned noise escaping him as the worm just looked him up and down and licked its massive lips. Thick drool dripped off of the worm's large teeth as its head hovered right above the ghost.

The Sandworm reared back and let out another loud roar right in Beetlejuice's face. Sending chunks of wet sand and gobs of thick, slimy drool all over him, which he might have actually enjoyed in different circumstances. He cringed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the inside of the Sandworm's mouth before it swallowed him whole. It seemed that these Sandworms had been the source of all his problems lately, he suddenly realized. Not just now, but for as long as he could remember. They were the only things that scared him enough to prevent him from using his powers. They also were the cause of this whole fiasco! They made him lose Lydia's gift to him, and were probably gonna leave him in for a long lecture from her about 'respecting other people's thoughts', or something like that. He growled lowly to himself, this realization suddenly filling him with a rage that he'd never dared feel around a Sandworm before. He looked up at the Sandworm and shot up into the air, with a wicked grin plastered on his face. He rolled up his sleeves and wiggled his fingers as the giant worm looked up at him with a look of slight confusion. The worm blinked a couple times and roared once again.

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" Beetlejuice cackled wickedly, a large metal plate suddenly appearing on the giant worm's mouth and sealing it shut, much to the worm's shock. Beetlejuice shot up further into the air and spread his arms out wide, his arms and legs extending as the worm's eyes shot open in surprise as it just watched. Beetlejuice's arms widened and became feathery and his legs became thin and stalky. A beak extended from his face and he completed his transformation into an absolutely massive black and white striped bird, still cackling loudly above the now stunned worm below him. The worm let out a muffled screeching noise as it turned away and tried to escape below the surface of the sand. A heavy foot clamped down on its tail and prevented it from escaping. Yet another foot clamped down onto it and began lifting the large worm off of the ground as the humongous bird began flying up into the sky. The worm thrashed around violently to try and get out of the bird's grip, only to be flung against the nearby rock and held there by strong black and white talons. "Next time I've gotta deal with another Sandworm, I'm gonna make you all bird food! Got it!" He shouted angrily, eliciting a muffled moan and a panicky nod from the worm as it was dropped back down onto the ground below. Beetlejuice laughed loudly to himself and flew up higher into the air, changing back to normal and snapping his fingers as the metal plate around the Sandworm's mouth vanished. It screeched loudly once more before disappearing quickly beneath the sand.

Beetlejuice grinned widely to himself, a feeling of great accomplishment overcoming him as he flew up to the pipe and out of Sandworm Land.

* * *

Lydia sat on her bed, wrapping paper thrown all around her as she busily taped the box in front of her carefully. She grinned down at the carefully wrapped present and taped the card down onto it.

Beetlejuice suddenly appeared in her room in a puff of smoke, falling flat on his face with a loud grunt.

Lydia gasped and jumped off her bed and ran up to him.

"Beej! Are you alright?" She asked her best friend worriedly, looking down at him. His suit was torn and looked dirtier than usual. His hair also seemed to be more dishevelled than it normally was. It appeared that the shock of what had happened had finally caught up with him. "Beej?" She questioned again, helping him to sit up. "What happened?"

"Lyds... I _HATE_ Sandworms..." He shuddered, and Lydia's eyes widened a little.

"Sandworm?" She repeated incredulously, "Why would you be near a Sandworm?" She asked, and all at once the memory of his missing gift came back to him. He groaned a little and floated up off the floor and came back down to sit on Lydia's bed. Lydia hopped up next to him with a concerned expression on her face. "What is it, BJ?" She looked at him.

"You're gonna hate me for this, babes..." He began, putting his head in his hands. "I lost your present."

Lydia tilted her head to the side slightly, a little confused.

"You got me a present?"

"No, no! I mean I lost _your_ present! The one you gave me!" He told her, his mind fumbling for excuses, "I was looking for your Christmas present in the mall, and this Sandworm showed up, and practically snatched the thing outta my hands!"

Lydia just looked at him for a few moments, completely stunned by what he was saying.

He continued, "I looked all over for it, babes. But I couldn't find it. That desert is just too big." He sighed and shook his head.

"Beej... I can't believe you sometimes."

"I know, Lyds! I'm sorry!" He cried, stopped suddenly by Lydia's hands on his shoulders. He looked up at her, and she was a little more than surprised to find that his eyes were actually shiny with tears.

"No, I mean I can't believe that you would actually be willing to go down to Sandworm Land to look for my little gift." She smiled up at him, shaking her head lightly in disbelief; and Beetlejuice was taken aback by her words.

"What do you mean, Lyds? I didn't find it." He looked at her questioningly. "I didn't even have time to find you a gift!"

Lydia giggled lightly and reached up to give her friend a hug.

"I don't care about that, BJ. I told you that Christmas isn't about the presents anyways. It's about showing people that you care about them!" She pulled back and looked at her friend's stunned expression with another giggle. "This is kind of the best gift ever."

Beetlejuice simply looked at her and broke out into a grin. "Seriously?"

"Yep!" The girl laughed, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Beej." She said, hugging him once again.

Beetlejuice blinked a few times in surprise and laughed.

"No problem, Lyds." He answered, hugging her back.

After a moment he pulled away and was suddenly floating in front of the girl, a large grin now plastered once again on his face as his arms spread out wide in presentation. "Enough of this sentimental stuff! It's Christmas, babes!" He announced, and with a snap of his fingers a black and white Santa hat appeared on both of their heads. "It's time to celebrate!"

Lydia broke out laughing and jumped up onto her bed, forgetting about the little present that she had been wrapping but a moment before. She grabbed onto his hands and he pulled her up into the air with him, somehow making her float along with him, but she didn't question it. She had learned a long time ago not to question anything when it came to Beetlejuice, and to simply enjoy herself instead. She laughed with sheer joy and said "Merry Christmas, Beej."

"Merry Christmas, Lyds." He grinned back at her, Christmas music began playing seemingly from the mirror near her bed which made her grin even more. "Hey, babes?"

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"So what's New Years all about?"

The End

Merry Christmas, Everybody!


End file.
